


Come back to me...

by Anya (AnyaMurdoch), AnyaMurdoch



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World War I, Bromance, Canada, Geralt jest Polakiem, Listy, Other, Trauma, World War I, bo dlaczego by nie, emigracja, Łódź
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/Anya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch
Summary: 1913 -1918
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alys27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys27/gifts).



> Zainspirował mnie pewien art. Znów.
> 
> W ff pojawia się moje ukochane miasto - Łódź. I zważywszy, że Łódź to miasto autora Wiedźmina to pozwoliłam sobie na to, by w tym ff rodzinnym miastem Geralta była Łódź ;)
> 
> Wersja bardzo robocza. Z pewnością 1 rozdział będzie edytowany . zastrzegam sobie prawo do zmiany treści i tagów
> 
> .

**1913**  
  
Geralt okrył kocykiem śpiącą Ciri. Delikatnie odgarnął jej zabłąkany blond kosmyk z twarzyczki. Była taka niewinna i wyglądała jak mały aniołek.  
Uśmiechnął się ale za chwile poczuł jak jego gardło zaciska się. Przypomniał sobie ile cierpienia już spotkało to biedne dziecko.

Nie myślał o własnym bólu. Był nieistotny.

Zaparzył kawę i wyszedł przed dom by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Świtało a lekka, nocna mgła powoli ustępowała tworząc lekko magiczny widok nad łąkami. Mężczyzna podszedł do pasącego się za przylegającą do domu zagrodą konia. Zwierzę radośnie zarżało widząc swojego właściciela i położyło mu łeb na ramieniu.

\- Dzień dobry, Płotka - mruknął i poklepał konia po szyi. - Mam coś dla ciebie przed śniadaniem - powiedział wyciągając z kieszeni kilka kostek cukru. - Dziś nie pójdziemy w pole, odpoczniesz. Muszę naprawić ten cholerny dach i zrobić przegrodę dla świń - szeptał nieustannie głaszcząc zwierzę. - Dobra Płotka, dobra. Wracaj na pastwisko, a wracam do Ciri.

Koń zarżał i posłusznie odszedł w stronę pastwiska. Geralt natomiast spojrzał jeszcze na przydomowe grządki i mruknął zadowolony. Warzywa zaczęły pięknie wschodzić i zapowiadało się na to, że plon będzie zadowalający. Nie będą głodować zimą, jeśli tylko lato będzie umiarkowane.  
  


Po śniadaniu i zaprowadzeniu Ciri do szkoły, Geralt zabrał się za grodzenie miejsca dla trzody, którą planował zakupić za kilka dni na targu. Rosnąca Ciri potrzebowała białka, a mięso w jatce było zbyt drogie. Zdecydowanie taniej było wyhodować własne tuczniki.  
  


Prawie skończył gdy jego uszu dobiegło wesołe podśpiewywanie. Geralt skrzywił się i pomyślał, że pewnie znów jacyś Cyganie kręcą się w pobliżu. Na szczęście dom zamknięty był na klucz. Chociaż i tak w środku nie było nic co można byłoby spieniężyć.

Śpiew zdecydowanie się przybliżał aż nagle ucichł. Geralta dobiegło natarczywe stukanie do drzwi. Wytarł ręce o spodnie i sięgnął po młotek. Tak dla pewności, gdyby trzeba było się bronić. Marna to była broń, ale zawsze co.  
Zaczął się skradać by wyjrzeć zza węgła domu.  
  


Przed drzwiami stał chłopak, na oko dwudziestoletni. Nie wyglądał na żebraka. Był schludnie ubrany i chyba w miarę czysty. Brązowe włosy miał estetycznie przycięte i uczesane. Ubranie skromne, ale czyste. Na plecach chłopak miał przewieszoną gitarę. Patrzył rozglądał się wokół lekko zdziwiony, tym, że nikt nie otwiera mu drzwi.

\- O co chodzi? Czego tu szukasz? - Geralt wyszedł zza domu i przybrał postawę obronną.  
  
Chłopak podskoczył zaskoczony i teatralnie chwycił się za pierś.  
  
\- O bogowie, ale mnie wystraszyłeś! Huh. Ehm... szukam starszego pana, właściciela - wskazał kciukiem na drzwi.

\- Znajdziesz go na wzgórzu, koło kościoła - Geralt zaplótł ręce na piersi i spoglądał nieufnie na chłopaka.

\- Ale... Jak to? On nie żyje? O nie... - chłopak przysiadł na progu i otarł łzę. - Obiecał mi pracę. Kazał przyjść w kwietniu...

\- Jest maj.

\- Trochę mi zeszło. Teraz już nigdzie się nie załapię. Wiesz kiedy zmarł?

Geralt wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wydzierżawiłem tę farmę w grudniu, więc pewnie zmarł gdzieś na jesień.

\- Biedny... Niech spoczywa w pokoju - chłopak zawiesił głowę w zadumie. - A czy ty, nie potrzebujesz kogoś do pomocy?

\- Nie.

W tym samym momencie Geralt spostrzegł zbliżającą się kobietę z Ciri. To była jego sąsiadka, Triss, która czasem zajmowała się dziewczynką.

\- Jaskier - kobieta uśmiechnęła się i objęła chłopaka. - Nie sądziliśmy, że wrócisz w tym roku.

\- Znasz go? - zapytał Geralt biorąc na ręcę Ciri, którza przylgnęła do niego.

\- Tak pracował dwa sezony u starego. Miło było cię widzieć Jaskier. Muszę już iść. Do widzenia Geralt, pa Ciri.  
  


Kobieta odeszła zostawiając mężczyzn i dziecko. Trwała nieprzyjemna cisza.

\- Nazywam się Julian Lettenhove, ale mówią mi Jaskier - chłopak wyciągnął rękę do Geralta.

\- Jaskier. Jak polska nazwa kwiatka - mruknął Geralt. - Jestem Geralt Riwski, a to moja córka Cirilla.

\- Skąd wiesz, że jaskier to polska nazwa kwiatka? Och... Jesteś Polakiem...

\- Możesz przenocować i coś zjeść. Chleba na szczęście nam nie brakuje, ale rankiem odejdź. Nie mogę dać ci żadnej roboty - rzucił Geralt wchodząc do domu.  
  
Wieczór minął spokojnie. Geralt prawie nie zwracał uwagi na gościa. Przygotował prostą kolację, składającą się z chleba, sera i cebuli. 

Po posiłku zaległ w fotelu z książką i Ciri na kolanach.

Po drugiej stronie pokoju przy kominku, Jaskier rozłożył koc i poduszę. Oparty o ciepłą, kamienną ścianę cicho brzdąkał na gitarze czym przyciągnął uwagę Ciri. Przyglądała się z uwagą przybyszowi.  
Nie umknęło to uwadze ani Geralta ani Jaskiera.

\- Jaskier - głos Geralta był ciepły i pozbawiony wrogiego tonu, którym wcześniej przywitał chłopaka. - Czy Ciri może obejrzeć twoją gitarę? To dla niej nowość, nigdy nie widziała i nie słyszała jak ktoś gra.

Chłopak rozpromienił się, a na jego twarzy pojawił się radosny uśmiech.

\- Oczywiście! Bardzo chętnie. Chodź, Ciri. Usiądź obok mnie - powiedział i przesunął się by zrobić miejsce dla dziewczynki.

Dziecko niepewnie spojrzało na Geralta, ale gdy ten skinął głową podbiegła i usiadła obok grajka.

\- Jaką lubisz piosenkę najbardziej? Hmm?  
  
Dziecko wzruszyło ramionami i delikatnie dotknęło struny gitary.

\- Zagraj cokolwiek - powiedział Geralt. - Ciri lubi wszystkie piosenki.  
  
Po chwili w rozległy się skoczne akordy piosenki, którą znał tylko Jaskier, a Geralt po raz pierwszy od dawna widział błysk w oczach córki....  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Noc minęła spokojnie. Ciri obudziła się tylko raz. Poprosiła o coś do picia i ponownie zasnęła.

Mimo to Geralt nadal czuwał. Niespokojny i gotowy by odgonić koszmary, dręczące jego córkę.

Przez nocne czuwanie, ranki były dla niego bolesne. Ale nie narzekał. To komfort Ciri był najważniejszy, a nie jego. 

Ranek był deszczowy. Błogosławiony deszcz dudnił o szyby chaty, grając sobie tylko znane kompozycje.

Jaskier przypatrywał się przez okno, tworzącym się na drodze kałużom. Wstał wcześniej by przygotować się do dalszej drogi. Nie miał pojęcia dokąd iść. Liczył na pracę na farmie, ale się spóźnił. Teraz nigdzie indziej już go nie zatrudnią. Lato będzie ciężkie. Będzie musiał liczyć na łaskę i nie łaskę właścicieli przydrożnych pubów albo grać na ulicy. W najgorszym razie będzie musiał - pokręcił głową by odgonić ten pomysł. To była ostateczna ostateczność, a nie wyjście z nieciekawej sytuacji w jakiej się aktualnie znalazł.

Polubił też nowego właściciela farmy i jego córkę, mimo iż oboje niewiele mówili. A w zasadzie Geralt niewiele mówił, a dziecko nie mówiło nic. Nie uśmiechało się. Podejrzewał, że zapewne tęskni za matką. Domyślił się, że pewnie zmarła niedawno, zostawiając Geralta we wdowieństwie i samotnym rodzicielstwie. To tłumaczyłoby wiele.

Za to Ciri bardzo zaciekawiiona była jego gitarą. Jak zaczarowana słuchała kolejnych piosenek, które Jaskier wymyślał na poczekaniu. Nawet Geralt słuchał z zaciekawieniem. Kilka razy spostrzegł jak mężczyzna uśmiecha się przypatrując mu się.

\- Wcześnie wstałeś - Geralt wszedł do kuchni, tak cicho, że Jaskier tego nie zauważył. Gdy usłyszał za sobą głos aż podskoczył. - Jest dopiero piąta. Mogłeś jeszcze pospać. - powiedział podkładając drewna w piecu i wstawiając czajnik z wodą na fajerki.

\- Chciałem się spakować i ruszyć, gdy wstaniecie - odpowiedział i usiadł przy stole. 

Geralt spojrzał za okno i westchnął.

\- W taką pogodę chcesz iść? Nie wygoniłbym w nią nawet szczura z izby. Zostań dopóki się niewypogodzi.

\- Może padać kilka dni... - zamyślił się Jaskier. - Nie chciałbym nadużywać twojej gościny, a zapłacić nie mam czym.

Geralt postawił przed chłopakiem kubek kawy zbożowej i usiadł naprzeciwko.

\- Jakoś przeżyję - powiedział i siorbnął łyk kawy. - Mógłbyś przypilnować Ciri. Polubiła cię. A ona rzadko komuś ufa. W taką pogodę nie pójdzie do szkoły.

\- Dlaczego? Szkoła nie jest aż tak daleko...

\- Ciri nie lubi wody. Gdy pada poprostu nie wychodzi.

\- Dlaczego?- Jaskier był ciekaw. Deszcz nie był aż tak straszny i wędrówka kilkaset metrów nie sprawiłaby wielkiego przemoczenia. Zresztą kałuże, tworzące się na drodze były istnym rajem dla dzieciaków.

\- Nie twoja sprawa - syknął Geralt. - Oferuję ci nocleg w zamian za opiekę nad Ciri przez kilka godzin. Muszę skończyć chlewik. Jeśli ci to nie pasuje proszę bardzo, możesz iść.

\- Nie, nie. Chętnię zajmę się małą. Przepraszam, nie chciałem być wścibski.

Geralt w odpowiedzi tylko mruknął. 

Zapadła cisza, przerywana odgłosami deszczu zza okna.

Chwilę później z sąsiedniej izby wyszła Ciri i podreptała prosto w objęcia Getalta. Dopiero po chwili spostrzegła siedzącego naprzeciwko Jaskara. Pomachała do niego przyjaźnie i pytająco spojrzała na ojca.

\- Jaskier zostanie z nami jeszcze jeden dzień. Pada deszcz, a przed nim długa droga. Zmókłby. Popilnuje cię, gdy będę kończył mieszkanko dla świnek i dopóki nie przyjdzie Triss. Zgadzasz się?

Dziewczynka entuzjastycznie kiwęła głową i mocno przytuliła Geralta, który odwzajemnił uścisk, jednocześnie patrząc Jaskrowi głęboko w oczy.

Był to wzrok pełen nadziei, zaufania, ale jednocześnie mówiący, że jeśli coś się stanie Ciri truchło chłopaka będzie rozwleczone po wszystkich okolicznych drzewach.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, wiem. Lettenhove to nie nazwisko, ale strasznie irytuje mnie słowo Pankratz


End file.
